Loin de tout
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: Ils se retrouvent dans un chalet perché dans une montagne! Attention petit Lemon


Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantaisy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Ceci est un premier essai lemon !

Donc One-Shot pour public averti ! si on peut dire ça !!

* * *

Loin de tout

Assis sur un tapis aux longs poils synthétiques devant un feu de cheminée, ils étaient là buvant leur chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.

Le silence régnait en maître dans ce petit chalet perché au milieu de nul part. Dehors, la nuit enveloppait de son manteau noir la forêt qui les entourait. Seuls les crépitements des bûches qui brûlaient dans l'âtre étaient audibles.

Un moment de proximité loin de la Shinra et de ses membres… un moment que Zack comptait bien apprécier jusqu'au dernier instant d'autant plus qu'il pouvait le partager avec l'élu de son cœur, Cloud son ange blond.

L'aîné affichait un visage de béatitude tellement heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son aimé, et d'un geste hésitant passa son bras autour des frêles épaules du blondinet, attirant ce corps contre lui pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Le cadet se laissa guider vers celui que lui aussi aimait, parce que, enfin, il avait accepté ses sentiments. Il se blottit contre le brun en soupirant de bien-être.

Zack le serra d'avantage pour le sentir encore plus proche… il déposa un délicat baiser dans les cheveux de Cloud profitant par la même occasion pour s'enivrer du doux parfum qu'ils dégageaient. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner, il aimait l'odeur de son amant, à la fois sucrée et épicée… elle éveilla en lui un désir de posséder l'autre d'avantage…

La bouche du brun était descendue jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'elle suçotait délicatement… provoquant chez le blond une réaction vive de la peau, des frissons le parcouraient tout entier et un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

Léger signal qui rassura Zack qui entreprit de descendre sa langue le long de la nuque de celui qui maintenant semblait complètement offert. De légers baisers furent déposés délicatement à l'angle du cou et de l'épaule provoquant d'avantage de désir.

Les yeux mi-clos, Cloud s'abandonnait de plus en plus, son ami connaissait ses points faibles et en cet instant, ils les exploitaient avec tant d'habilité qui lui aurait été bien difficile d'y résister. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le chandail de Zack qui sous le va et vient de celles-ci sur son torse fondit de plaisir. Ses lèvres prirent possession de celles de son jeune amant, de sa langue, il en dessina le contour, pour ensuite s'inviter.

Le blond se laissa guider vers ce baiser plus profond répondant avec gourmandise et insatiabilité. Ils étaient seuls… il pouvait donc complètement s'abandonner aux douces caresses de son aîné qui, il pouvait bien l'avouer se débrouillait plutôt bien, prit par le désir il ôta le haut afin d'accéder au torse du brun et y déposer des baisers brûlants. Sa bouche s'attarda sur les tétons durcis par la succion, pour ensuite descendre vers le nombril qui lécha doucement laissant un Zack surpris par tant d'initiative. Cloud détacha la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon glissa doucement une main à l'intérieur de ce dernier afin d'accéder à cette partie intime qui n'attendait qu'une chose !

Doucement, il abaissa les vêtements qui lui faisaient obstacle, faisant apparaître devant lui un Zack complètement dévêtu et à sa merci. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage du blond pour une fois son amant lui était offert… doucement sa bouche prit possession de l'intimité de son aimé, la mordilla délicatement pour ensuite la caresser de sa langue.

Zack se laissa faire mais très vite, il en voulut plus, il fit basculer sur le côté Cloud et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Il entreprit très vite de lui ôter ses habits qui le gênaient depuis trop longtemps, ils se retrouvèrent donc nus, leurs peaux étaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs respirations se faisaient plus rapide.

Doucement, Zack prépara Cloud tout en le couvrant d'une pluie de baisers qui se voulaient tendres et rassurants, il savait que se faire une place en lui devait passer par un moment douloureux, mais tous les deux étaient si désireux l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à se posséder.

Le brun tourna Cloud sur le côté et souleva doucement une jambe, il entra en lui avec une infinie délicatesse mais le visage du blond se crispa et un léger bruit de douleur ne put lui échapper. Zack caressa doucement l'intimité du blond pour lui donner d'avantage de désir et lui faire oublier ce moment délicat… il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota puis lécha… Cloud se sentait partir dans un autre monde, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le mouvement de cette main habile qui glissait d'avant en arrière sur son sexe. Un léger gémissement de plaisir sortit de sa bouche presque malgré lui et Zack le pénétra un peu plus, les coups de rein du brun étaient doux et lents tandis qu'il continuait à taquiner le gland de son blond qui fondait sous la délicatesse de son aîné.

Le rythme des va-et-vient du soldat s'accéléra approchant Cloud un peu plus près de l'extase. Zack léchait et mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ce qui existait encore plus le blond… pris par leurs désirs, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre dans un abandon total ! et simultanément, ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme…

Prenant mille et une précautions, le brun se retira… fatigué mais tellement heureux d'avoir pu partager ce moment loin de tout. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Cloud qui arborait un sourire lumineux… signe que lui aussi avait apprécié cette fusion entre leurs corps. Le jeune unité d'infanterie se coucha alors au-dessus de son amant pour poser sa tête sur le torse et écouter les battements de cœur de ce dernier… il finit par s'endormir bercé par le doux bruit du rythme cardiaque de Zack qui l'entoura de ses bras afin de le coller un peu plus contre lui…

* * *

Bon j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! je rappelle que c'est un essai donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents avec moi !!!

Juste par précision et parce que nous sommes deux auteurs sous le même compte, cet OS a été écrit par Seoban !! pas que je veuille m'attirer tous les lauriers mais plutôt parce que si la lecture ne vous a pas plu, vous saurez à qui vous en prendre !!!


End file.
